


i don't care about the a, all i care about is the d

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [72]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: College AU, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: I don’t need an A from fucking you, Professor. I can get A on my own just fine, thanks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Abby](http://recklesss--and--brave.tumblr.com/) because [her idea](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/150238671542/so-lieb-goes-out-to-some-club-the-night-before) of Lieb unknowingly fucking Professor Webster got me intrigued. So here's the end product.
> 
> Not beta-read so this has ton of mistakes.

 

“Hey, Lieb. Wanna do something fun?”

Joe lowers the comic he’s been reading and squints at his suite-mate; noting the too innocent tone Hoosier is using and the easy way he’s leaning against the door, an unlit cigarette lodges in between his lips.

“I don’t know, Hoos,” Joe says, eyes already focusing on the colored-pages. “The last time you said that to me, I ended up being hospitalized from food poisoning.”

Hoosier grins, pushes himself from the door and walks over to where Joe is sitting.

“C’mon Joseph, live a little. Classes will start tomorrow and we should get shitfaced tonight before we are too into deep with schoolwork.”

“Exactly, _William_. Classes will start tomorrow and we—,” Joe points at him and Hoosier. “—shouldn’t get shitfaced because we made a promise not to start the semester with an epic hangover, remember?”

Joe chides, rolling his eyes at Hoosier when the latter whines loudly, throwing his body on Joe’s messy bed, unmindful of Joe’s clean laundry. “But I’m bored and my class only starts at 2PM tomorrow!”

“Congratulations,” Joe says deadpan. “ _My_ class starts at 8 in the freaking morning. So, no, I’m not gonna follow you to whatever shenanigans you are planning to do.”

Hoosier shifts to his side to stare at Joe with his patented puppy-dog eyes. Joe averts his gaze, but not as quickly as he’s hoping for it to be because now Hoosier is shuffling closer, resting his elbows on the chair Joe’s currently at, his face in Joe’s face, looking at him unblinkingly.

“Come on, Lieb,” Hoos croons seductively. “We go out, drink a little, and come back before 1. That’s it. I promise. No shenanigan. No hospital.”

Joe ignores him, flipping the page noisily.

“And, if you’re lucky, maybe some dude will suck your dick tonight.” Hoosier locks his eyes with Joe’s, grinning to widely when Lieb looks at him with a mild interest.

Joe blinks at the mention of ‘ _dick_ ’, and it’s such a rookie mistake because now Hoosier is leering at him.

“It’s been awhile since you hook up with someone right Lieb? It’s time to work that Joseph Liebgott Magic to get laid again.”

Joe sighs in defeat, throws the comic on the desk. He knows very well that he can’t argue with Hoosier because he does bitch about not getting any lately while everyone around him seems to be in steady relationship.

But Joe still needs to argue one last time for his own peace of mind. “I don’t know, Bill. What if I get STD from this random hook up?”

Hoosier smacks Joe squarely in the face, earning him a loud squawk of surprise from Joe. “Use a fucking condom, idiot!”

That is how Joe Liebgott end up being in the 80s inspired club, with Madonna’s _Like a Virgin_ blaring loudly from the sound system.

Predictably, Hoosier ditches him once he spots his prey; a tall guy with tight brown curls and an easy smirk that makes the corner of his eyes crinkle. Joe watches Hoos flirts with Curly for a bit, leaning in closer because Hoos has no concept of personal space, lying in thick before they disappear to the packed dance floor.

_Predictably_ , Joe is left alone, drinking his cold beer at the dark corner of the club; trying to ignore the guy at the bar.

But his eyes keep wandering back because he’s totally Joe’s type; the kind that screams money from the way he’s decked in expensive clothes from head to toe. It doesn’t help that the guy looks too goody-goody, and something in Joe wants to taint that.

_It does help_ when he keeps glancing subtly at Joe with his too blue eyes that put the ocean to shame. Joe downs his beer and makes his way to the bar, pulling on his leather jacket and swaggering slightly; smirking when he sees the guy checking him out before he averts his eyes back to his drink again.

It’s cute really and Joe likes cute, shy guy especially one with dark-haired and too pretty face and a mouth that is made to sin.

“Mind if I sit here?” Joe asks, gesturing to the available seat next to the guy.

The guy looks back at him, his sinfully red mouth opens and closes before he replies with a soft, “Go ahead.”

Joe sits, making sure his arm brushes the guy’s arm, offering him a grin when the blue-eyed openly stares at him now.

“I’m Joe,” he greets, studying the guy’s too pretty face and watching him watch Joe like Joe is the most beautiful person in the room.

The guy clears his throat before he answers with, “David.”

“David,” Joe repeats, rolls the name on his tongue, imagining himself moaning the name as David fucks him good.

“What’s a pretty guy like you drinking all alone, David?” Joe asks, tipping his beer while his eyes study him; noting his long eyelashes and how they fan beautifully against his cheeks when David blinks.

The cheeks that flushed prettily from Joe’s words.

“Could ask you the same thing,” David replies back and Joe’s brows raise, a genuine smile spreading across his face before his lips curl into his trademark smirk.

“You think I’m pretty?” Joe baits, leaning his body closer towards David who keeps looking at him.

David smiles back and fuck if that smile doesn’t make his face turn prettier and his eyes bluer and Joe wants to kiss David so bad just to taste his smile.

“Anyone with good eyes will agree that you are pretty.”

Joe snorts, shaking his head lightly.

“You don’t believe me?”

Joe shrugs his bony shoulder, watches David look around the club, eager to see how this will play out.

“I bet if you go out to the dance floor, every guy in here will flock to you,” David claims, his eyes never leaving Joe’s face and his fingers itching to touch Joe’s hair to see if they’re soft as they look.

“I don’t dance, David,” Joe informs him, tilting his head to show of his neck and David eyes the smooth column, wanting to leave his marks there.

“Wanna dance then?” David asks, already getting up from his seat, his hand extending towards Joe.

Joe looks from David’s hand to his smiling face, biting his lower lip because David is shy but he has that dominance streak in him and Joe is weak for that.

So he takes David’s hand in his, murmuring a resigned what the hell as he lets himself being pulled to the dance floor, with David arms surrounding his skinny frame as the song turns from Madonna’s _Holiday_ turns to Whitney’s _I Wanna Dance With Somebody_. They move effortlessly together, bopping their heads to the music as David’s bulky frame protecting Joe from the too enthusiastic dancers. Joe is smiling, a quiet laugh escapes from him when David twirls him around and hugs him from behind. They move like that, David’s arms wrap around Joe’s torso, his mouth brushing the shell of Joe’s ear as he speaks.

“That redhead over there is looking at you,” David informs. “Probably wishing he’s the one dancing with you.”

David twirls Joe back to face him, Joe easily hooks his arms around David’s neck, pressing their bodies closer until they’re sharing a breathe.

“Fuck that redhead,” Joe murmurs, fingers already lost in David’s thick hair. “I only care about this guy with the bluest eyes looking at me like I’m the prettiest guy in the club.”

David ducks his head at that, his cheeks tinge with slight pink color and Joe feels his chest warming up because David is perfect, one minute he’s all cocky bravado and the next minute, he gets his shy act on.

“Well you’re the most pretty and I think that blond-haired guy agrees with me because he keeps eyeballing me since we start dancing.”

Joe turns his head around and sees Hoosier looking at them from the across the dance floor, raising his fingers to salute at Joe. “Ignore that hick ass,” Joe says, turning to look at David once again.

“Random hook-up went bad?” David asks, swaying their bodies gently when _Lost In Your Eyes_ comes on.

“He’s my best friend who is also an asshole,” Joe replies, scrunching his face to show his mortification with the idea of him and Hoosier hooking up.

“That’s good because it means I don’t have to fight him to take you home,” David says absently, his arms squeezing Joe’s back then he stops moving when he realizes what he just said.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean–”

“I’m game if you are,” Joe drawls lazily, his hair flopping over his forehead recklessly, obscuring his brown eyes as he leans in closer until his nose rubs against David’s. “You are this mix of shy and cocky and I like that.” Joe leans in, brushing his mouth and whispering, “And I keep thinking about kissing you and I keep imagining how it would be like to hear you moaning my name when you fuck me.”

David makes a tiny noise, a quiet whoosh that tumbles out from his chest. His fingers twitch before they grip around Joe’s soft shirt, _pulling_.

“I’m sorry for being awkward because I’m rusty at this but you are really, really pretty and I would really like this mouth of yours around my cock,” David confesses, fingers rubbing on Joe’s red mouth and he bites the inside of his lips; blue eyes mapping Joe’s reaction and Joe doesn’t disappoint when his eyes glazed over and he parts his lips wider, the tip of his tongue licking the rough pad of David’s finger.

“Fuck,” David whispers when Joe sucks his finger until his cheeks hollowed out and he feels his neck getting warmer when Joe starts to grind against his rapidly hardening dick.

Joe pops David’s fingers from his mouth and pulls closer until his lips brush David’s ear. He nips at the soft flesh before he hisses, “I would really appreciate it if you fuck me, David.”

David only answer is to turn his face and kiss Joe’s lips with his own, his fingers cradling Joe’s face gently and he smiles when Joe whines.

“Not that I don’t like people watching us making out, but can we go somewhere private _now_ before we are arrested for public indecency?” Joe gasps, his fingers lost in David’s thick hair, pulling him off of his face.

“You sure?” David asks, pressing his face against Joe’s neck and nipping the taut skin there, hoping that some of them will leave marks.

Joe pulls David’s face closer to his and kisses him again, deeper this time, dirtier; tongues battling for dominance and his cock is getting harder from hearing David’s soft whimpering.

“I’m sure.”

*

Joe is late.

He swears he will kick Hoosier’s ass later because right now he needs to get to his 8AM class a.s.a.p and he’s already 10 minutes late, and he prays that his professor is not one to lock the door because he has a hard time walking fast because he’s pretty sure he pulls a muscle from David’s hard thrusting.

_David_.

Thinking about that too pretty blue-eyed beauty makes Joe blush.

_(David made it hard for him to leave so early in the morning, trapping him in between his warm, bulky body. Planting soft kisses along Joe’s neckline; asking Joe to stay._

_“I’ll make you pancakes,” David promised, pressing his mouth on the purple bruise marring Joe’s collarbones._

_Joe wanted too; wanted to spend the morning tangled up with David. Wanted to have breakfast with David and tasted honey and syrup on David’s tongue, maybe they would even go at it again in the shower._

_But he rolled David over instead, kissed him until they were both panting hard, eyes turning dark and hands roaming again._

_“I have to go,” Joe said regretfully, leaning down again to kiss David’s pout away._

_David let him rolled out from the bed and watched Joe dressed._

_“Am I gonna see you again?” David asked, voice rough from sleep and Joe walked over to the ridiculously big bed, bent down to kiss David softly._

_“Maybe,” Joe replied, kissing David one last time before he made his way out of the apartment.)_

Fuck, now his face is hot when he thinks about David slowly fucking him into his king-sized bed; throwing Joe’s legs over his shoulders as he moved slow until Joe begged him to fuck him harder.

_Focus on school, dumbass._

He enters the tutorial hall, already armed with his best smile, ready to apologize—

“I’m so sorry I’m late—”

—only for him to stop talking because standing behind the desk, arranging his files is—

“David?”

The blue-eyed pretty face lifts his head slowly, and Joe can see the emotions on his face; shocked is the most apparent, and David is gaping at him, mouth falls open in a fraction and Joe is remembering what that mouth can do; remembering how red it looked around his cock, deep-throating him until Joe’s hips were off the bed, fucking David’s mouth until he came down David’s throat.

Joe clears his throat, feels his face getting warm and David is no better; his face turns pink from embarrassment no doubt.

“I’ll just—” Joe moves to the only seat available and someone up there is playing a cruel joke on them honestly, because he’s sitting directly in front of David and that pretty boy is fumbling with his papers, face still flushed a pretty pink and Joe smirks. He can’t help but feel smug when he sees the shadow of dark bruises on David’s shoulder peeking out from David’s dark blue dress shirt enticingly.

David looks every bit of a professor now, Joe can see it clearly. How he exudes easy confidence while addressing the class; the way he folds the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows, and Joe’s brain conjures up memories of what those strong arms did to him last night.

_David holding him down, one arm sneaking around Joe’s narrow waist as his other hand jerked Joe’s overly sensitive cock; his thick fingers moving languidly, teasing the head before pressing down on the slit, gathering the precome and smearing down Joe’s hard length._

_“Shit, David. Fuck me, please.”_

_“All in good time, Joe.”_

David’s unhurried voice brings Joe back to the present, and he’s explaining about what Creative Writing course is all about and then someone asks David to introduce himself and Joe pays extra attention to that because David might be some sort of a genius to be a professor this young or he has a good surgeon for his plastic surgery because goddammit, Dr. David Webster is a beauty and Joe is 100% sure everyone in this class wants to tap that ass and something about that makes Joe’s chest tightens with possessiveness.

“Well,” David starts, smiling blindingly and shit, Joe will have a hard time concentrating in his class because he keeps having flashback of what they did last night, he keeps remembering David smiling at him when he’s thrusting slow; his palms rubbing Joe’s thighs soothingly before bending his head to suck Joe’s nipple.

“I’m Dr. David Webster and you can call me David or Dr. Webster, whichever suits you. I’m 30 years old and yes, I know you’re thinking _‘this guy must be a TA and not a real professor’_ but I can assure you, I have legit certs from Harvard to prove that I am _indeed_ a professor.”

The class laughs and Joe smirks, hides his smile behind his hand, liking how cocky David sound when he’s talking about Harvard and usually, this kind of ivy-leaguer snob act turns him off completely, but he knows David; knows that underneath that cocky attitude, David is shy and likes soft kisses and likes to move slow and takes his time to make sure his partner is fully satisfied before he chases his own pleasure.

Joe worries his lower lip when David moves around in front of the class, hands gesturing wildly as he continues to explain about their course outlines. His eyes are glued to David’s tight slacks and the way they make David’s ass look round and Joe thinks maybe next time he can convince David to let Joe fuck him because Joe knows he can make it good for David, he _will_ make it good for David until he can’t help but compare everyone else to Joe.

“Joseph Liebgott?”

Joe tears his gaze away from David’s ass and finds that David’s blue eyes are looking at him, through him, because David is fumbling again, his face is flushed again. _All the I’m a professor, I graduated from Harvard_ bravado is gone, replaced by shy David once again.

“That’s me,” Joe replies, feeling his lips curl into a smirk when he notices David looking at his mouth and Joe licks them slowly.

“Joseph,” David murmurs, coming closer to where Joe seats and he’s not going to lie, but Joe’s heart skip a beat with how David’s clear blue eyes darkening slightly because he remembers those eyes boring into his when he fucked Joe hard, with Joe’s legs wrapped around David’s back; with Joe’s mouth pressing against David’s, moaning steadily, _gasping gasping gasping_ about how good it felt.

And Joe wants it again, wants David again, wants David to moan _Joseph_ while Joe kneels in front of David and sucks his big cock in David’s office; surrounded by David’s collection of thick books and his degrees from Harvard hanging on the wall.

“Sign your attendance,” David instructs, his voice sounding rough as he gives the paper to Joe and Joe takes it, and something like blue electric coursing underneath his skin when his fingers graze with David’s and he vividly remembers sitting on David’s lap, his fingers gripping David’s hair; pulling hard as he rode David’s cock fast; with David’s arms around his sweaty back, palms gliding up and down, holding him close.

_You feel so fucking good, Joe. So fucking pretty riding my dick like this. Fuck, I want you all the time._

Joe licks his lips again and looks up to see David still standing close to him, and if he doesn’t have any regard against school policy, he probably will palm David’s crotch, begging to suck David’s cock again; students be damned.

But he smiles at David instead, hands in the sheet back and with a leery tone, he says, “Thanks, _Professor_.”

_That_ gets the reaction Joe’s hoping for; David bites down a smile that threatens to swallow his whole pretty face, and he tries to hide his grin but Joe sees it, sees the mischievous glint in his too blue eyes before he steps away, eyes lingering on Joe before David focuses on the class again.

Joe takes a deep breath, willing himself to get a fucking grip. But the more he wants to focus on the syllabus, the more his mind conjures up ideas on how to make Dr. David Webster _his_ because Joe enjoys the sex, enjoys the easy way David makes him feel comfortable, the way David makes him feel like he matters not just for a one night stand.

He’s thinking maybe later, if David is up for it, he can convince David to let him ride his dick in David’s office during consultation hours; Joe sitting on David’s lap, the leather chair making squeaky noises as Joe bounces on David’s cock hard and fast; whimpering _Professor, fuck me fuck me fuck me_. Maybe they will have to muffle their moans because there are people outside of David’s office, waiting to see him.

Or maybe Joe will hide underneath David’s desk, quietly sucking David’s cock while he has his meeting with the other students about their papers; Joe’s mouth will be full and he will try to make David lose control and come down his throat.

David will probably ask him, if Joe is fucking him for the grade and Joe, with his legs over David’s shoulders will roll his eyes and clench his ass tight until David spills his come inside of him.

Later, when they are too sated to move, he will nip his teeth on David’s fading bruise, sucking on it until it’s blooming red again. Then he will tell David haughtily that;

“I don’t need an A from fucking you, Professor. I can get A on my own just fine, thanks,” Joe will whisper while he lick David’s sweaty neck. “All I care about is the D,” Joe will continue, wrapping his fingers around David’s dick and stroking it firmly, feeling intoxicated by David’s moaning. “This D to be precise because I can’t get enough of it.”

Joe thinks about them going out dancing again, with David’s arms always surrounding him like he’s protecting Joe from any possible danger even when Joe is capable of looking after himself.

He thinks about maybe they will have quiet nights in too. Joe coming over to David’s apartment, bitching about having to do his assignment and David will smile fondly at him before offering to tutor Joe. Maybe they will discuss about their favorite authors; David is partial to Hemingway and Dahl, while Joe prefers to talk about the differences between American comic book authors and Japanese comic book authors. Maybe they will find out that they both like Palahniuk. 

He thinks about spending the night over at David’s, waking up in David’s arms, waking up to David kissing him softly; asking him if he wants breakfast. This time Joe will stay, not rushing to be anywhere. He will stay and let David drop a kiss unto his messy hair, he will stay and help David mix the batter, watching David flips the pancake perfectly.

He will stay, and learn that David likes his coffee black with three sugar, learn that David’s eyes look the most clear blue in the morning sunlight.

Joe smirks and something warm fills his hollowed chest when he thinks about all of the possibilities and he will turn all of them into realities before the semester ends and he’s sure that David will not have any problems by the way his blue eyes keep glancing at Joe every 5 seconds; trying not to smile at Joe and failing.

Joe thinks maybe this semester might be his best yet and maybe he should thank Hoosier instead of kicking his ass because his fun idea has led Joe to David.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comment are very much appreciated!


End file.
